


Is this the Happy Ending

by AutherReaderOtaku



Series: Tying the Knots [1]
Category: Gundam SEED, Gundam SEED Destiny
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance, Suspense, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-03 05:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15812286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutherReaderOtaku/pseuds/AutherReaderOtaku
Summary: Part 1 of my first 5 part chronicles: Athrun, who had decided to move back to Orb, was involved in a car accident and is badly injured. He had finally decided to tell Cagalli how he truly felt about her. Would he survive this accident? Would Athrun be able to tell Cagalli how he felt? And who is the one that set this all in motion?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is the first part of the Tying the knots Chronicles, featuring Athrun and Cagalli. A short opening of the 5-part Chronicles, hope you would like this new story. 
> 
> This story was already posted and completed in Fanfiction.Net. If you wish to read it, please go to Fanfiction.net. The title is "Is it a happy ending". This is a new version where I will be changing the the plot a little, but there will not be any drastic changes in the plot.
> 
> Disclaimers: : I do not own Gundam Seed or Seed Destiny.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athrun, who had decided to move back to Orb, was involved in a car accident and is badly injured. He had finally decided to tell Cagalli how he truly felt about her. Would he survive this accident? Would Athrun be able to tell Cagalli how he felt? And who is the one that set this all in motion?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is the first part of the Tying the knots Chronicles, featuring Athrun and Cagalli. A short opening of the 5-part Chronicles, hope you would like this new story. Please hit the kudos button if you enjoy reading this fanfic.
> 
> This story was already posted and completed in Fanfiction.Net. If you wish to read it, please go to Fanfiction.net. The title is "Is it a happy ending". This is a new version where I will be changing the the plot a little, but there will not be any drastic changes in the plot.
> 
> Disclaimers: I do not own Gundam Seed or Seed Destiny

**_Athrun’s POV_ **

It was raining really badly that night. The sound of the droplets was ringing in my ears as I lay by the forest, badly injured from a car accident. I do not how long of a time have past as I sat by the wreckage of my rented car. I do not know how long I’ve left to live. I have never once felt fear of death in the past past. But the fear of never being able to see her again was overwhelming.

I was afraid how she was going to react when she sees me like this. But I still want to see her, I want to her voice so badly that I began to weep.

_But do I really want to make her goes through the pain of losing someone dear again?_ I questioned myself.

After the crashed, I thought I was to die on the spot. But I was alive, barely alive. I crawled out of the wreckage and moved to a safer spot to tend to my injuries however I could. I have lost everything that was in my car but ironically; my mobile was still safe in my pocket. The battery was low and I was only able to make one call at least.

_Should I call for help or should I call her?_

I know that by the time helps arrived I would be long dead. So I chose the later choice. At least I would be able hear her voice before I go. The phone begins to connect and after a few ring, she picked up.

“ _Hello, Cagalli here speaking_ ”, she answered. Just by hearing her voice could put a smile on my face. I know that she was save just by hearing her tone. “ _Hello? Is there anyone there? Hello?”_

I took a deep breath and answer, “Hello, Cagalli. It’s me, Athrun!”

“ _Athrun? Why are you calling me at this late of the hours?”_ Cagalli asked in an annoyed tone.

I smiled knowing that she was angry. “Nothing special I guess… I was just… checking on… how you are doing”, I said in between my breath. _I hope she would not notice my breathing_.

“ _Are you my guardian or something?”_ She said annoyingly. “ _I’m doing fine here. How about you? Are you feeling all right? You voice seems… different tonight_ ”

_Oh shit!_ She did noticed. I took a deep breath to calm myself and continued, “I’m … fine. I’m out camping… with the guys… and… we just came back… from a… long walk… around the forest. Guess I was… just tired”. Yes, really tired. I really want to just fall asleep. But you must never know about this Cagalli or it will tear you apart. “So, what are you… doing now? Still going through… your paperwork?”

“ _What else would I be doing? I need to get this paper works done for tomorrow’s meeting with the Councilor_ ”, she said. I could picture her angry face and I laughed. “ _What’s so funny about that Zala_?”

“I’m sorry! You better not… stayed up… too late. It’s not good… for you if… you push yourself… too much… There are people… that cares… about you deeply”. _So am I. But I could no longer do that, can I?_

“ _What about you?_ ” her questioned took me by surprised. “ _Are you one of them?_ ”

_Yes Cagalli! Yes I am,_ I screamed in my mind yet I could say it out loud.

Cagalli sighed and said, “ _It was your fault that I’m straining myself like this_ ”.

“I was, wasn’t I? I’m sorry… Cagalli”, I said, tears began to fall from my eyes again. I could hear a beep from my phone signaling that it’s going to die soon. “The guys… are calling… I’ll speak with you… another time… alright Cagalli?” _I really hope there is another time Cagalli._

“ _Athrun, will I… Will I ever see you again?_ ” her voice was trembling when she said those words.

I smiled. I do not know how I should answer her question. I do not know if I would be able to pull through this alive. “The future is… an uncertainty Cagalli… No one… will know what… will tomorrow… brings us… That’s why… we must always… look at the future… brightly”. Will I be able to mind which is already bleak? “ _I guess you are right Athrun. Well goodbye and good night_ ”, she said.

“Goodnight Cagalli”, I answered.

She was the first to cut the line. My hand game way and fell onto my laps but I was glad to make the call. “At least I was able to speak to her”, I said. My cell phone is dying before me.

_Who am I joking? There are still a lot of people that I would like to speak to, to apologize to, and to thank to for taking care of me for all those years. I want to congratulate Kira and Lacus for their engagement, I want to apologize to Meyrin because we weren’t meant to be, I want to teach Shinn to move forwards and forget about his past._ There are still a lot of things I wanted to do before I go. _But most of all, I want to thank Kira for being such a good friend after all the things I had done that hurt him in the past._

My body starts to feel cold even though the rain has finally stops. My other hand that was still holding onto my wound starts to feel numb. _I guess my time is coming is up_. “I guess this is really goodbye Cagalli”.

My cell mobile began to vibrate. I too a look at the display and smiled when I saw Kira’s name in the display. I muster my remaining strength and press onto the answer button.

“ _Athrun! Athrun are you there? Athrun?_ ” Kira asked. He seems worried from his tone of speaking. I wanted to shout to Kira for help, I want to tell him my goodbyes. But I could no longer feel anything other then the piercing cold of the night. “ _Athrun this is not funny. Please answer me if you are there, Athrun_ ”

“I’m sorry Kira… Please… take care… of Cagalli… for me.” those were my last words before everything turned black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_I have finally made up my mind. I’m going back to Orb and I’m going to propose to her._

_I have also told Meyrin that we were not meant to be together and about my move back to Orb. I know my words had hurt her but I wholeheartedly wished that she could fine someone better._

_While I was still looking back at my action in the PLANTs, I have arrived at Orb’s International Spaceport. When the guards that were stationed there met my eyes, they had wanted to salute but I quickly dismissed them._

_“I wanted this return to be a surprise okay”, I whispered to them. They nodded and let me pass like every other passenger aboard the flight._

_But there was one person that knows about my return, my childhood best friend, Kira Yamato. I had asked him to prepare a ride for me and had told him to keep my return a secret._

_“Don’t even think of telling Lacus about this alright?” I warned him._

_“_ Alright Athrun! I got it”, _Kira laughed on the other side of the line._ “Anyway, the car rental is close to the spaceport. I have rented a car under your name and I have paid for it as well. All you have to do is give them your name _”._

_“Thank you Kira!” I said._

_Kira laughed. “_ You are my best friend and soon to be my brother-in-law. If Cagalli agree to your proposal that is _”, he joked._ “Lacus is coming here. I have to go, good luck all the way! _”_

Kira really helped me a lot. I have to give him a big present on his and Lacus’s wedding day _, I thought with a smile._

_I pay the cab driver upon arriving at the car rental and went to meet with the manager. He directed me to a very familiar car. I guess this was the one that I have sold away when I was still living in Orb. I thank the manager and drove away._

_The first place I visited was the Michael Gem and Diamond shop. This shop is the most popular jeweler shop in Orb and they provide a vast selection of jewelries and custom designs. I have specially booked a proposal ring before I left the PLANTs and I am here to pick it up._

_The manager came with the ring. “Here you are sir!” he said and shows me the ring. It’s a white gold ring with diamonds surrounding the gem holder right in the middle. The gem holder’s shaped is in a pear and the only thing that’s missing is the pear shape red ruby. I took out a little bag from my coat pocket and gave it to the manager._

_“Here’s the center piece. When can it be finished?” I asked._

_“By this evening sir”, the manager said and took the ruby for a close up inspection. “This is such a fine Ruby you have here sir. Should I resize it to fit the ring or should I just enlarge the gem hole?”_

_“I want the ring to be perfect”, I said. The manager knows what I’m talking about. He nodded and took the ring and the ruby away. He returned with an order form and told me to give this paper to the staff upon collections. I thanked him then left the shop. Next I went to the florist and select a large bouquet of flower. The florist had mixes and matches for me and I was very happy with her selection. It was still early when I saw the time so I decided to have a little drive along the coastal highway._

_I made sure that I was nowhere near where Mwu and Murrue were staying. Since my return to Orb is a surprised, no one, other then Kira, must know I’m here._

_After stopping by the cliff side not too far away from the Malchio’s church for a few hours or so, I decided to drive back to the Michael Gem and Diamond shop to pick up the ring. Who would have thought that this would be my last drive?_

_I was driving fast and I made sure I was driving within the coastal highway’s speed limit. When I saw the sign of a sharp turn ahead, I step on the brake to slow down the car._ I wonder how Cagalli would react when I propose to her _._

_I step on the brakes again._

Would she start to cry or would she just call me stupid again?

_I step on the braked again but this time I know something was wrong when my car was picking up speed instead of decreasing. The brakes were not functioning and I’m getting closer to the turn. I try to give it my best shot and did a swift._

_It goes well at first but then everything went wrong. There was an oil puddle after the turning and my car tires slipped upon touching the oil._

_The next thing I remember was the crash and the scent of petrol oil. I quickly dragged myself out before it exploded. The last thing I remember before I blacked out was being thrown from the blast of the explosion._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“…run… Ath…!” a very familiar voice called my name. _Who_?

I was too tired to think or to open my eyes to see who it is. “Athrun, pull yourself together. Please open your eyes, Athrun”.

I was feeling annoyed at who was disturbing my sleep. Then I remember whom that voice belongs to. I mustered all the energy that I had and slowly opened my eyes. “Ki…ra!” my voice sounded so wrong.

“Thank god. Thank the gods that you’re alive”, Kira said worried. “Come one, I’ll take you to the hospital. Please stay awake, it will only take a minute”, he said and he helps me up.

I was totally drained and was leaning onto Kira’s body all the way to his car. Once he was sure that I was seated down, he quickly shut the door and went to the driver’s seat. “What are… you doing here? Cam… camping?” I asked sarcastically.

“I had a dreadful feeling when my second call did not connect. I know something wasn’t right”, he said and drove pass the speed limit. _Kira was actually speeding_. “What happened? Why did your car exploded? The Athrun I know off would not have that bad of a driving skills”.

“I didn’t… commit suicidal… if that’s what… you mean”, I replied while gasping for air. “Someone had tampered… with the brakes… of the car and… laid a puddle of… oil to make sure that… I crashed into… the sea.” I was loosing a lot of blood. The car seat is literally soaked with it.

“Someone is trying to kill you? But who?” Kira asked. I could sense confusion in his tone.

“Kira, could we… talk later? I’m… really tired and… I really wanted… to rest”, I said tiredly. I was already drifting in and out of my consciousness.

“Athrun, stay with me. Stay awake. We are nearly at the hospital. Don’t close your eyes, please!” Kira pleaded. He was really distorted, I could tell even without looking at his face right now. “Cagalli! What about Cagalli? I thought you were going to propose to her? I’m going to kill you if you make her cry again, you heard me Athrun Zala”

_Cagalli!_ When Kira had mention Cagalli, somehow my body was filled with strength again. I opened my eyes and tears began to flow down. “I want… to see her! I… want to… speak with… her again! I want…” I chocked in between my sobs and I wasn’t able to continue. My strength began to slip away again.

“You will be able to see her. Just stay with me all right. Don’t ever give up. Don’t fall asleep, Cagalli, my sister is waiting for you”, Kira nearly screamed.

I know that Kira was only saying those to keep me awake. And I did until we reach the hospital. I saw him got out of the car and return with a few paramedics and something that looks like a stretcher. Then everything was a blur.

All I know is that I a brightly lit room and I heard the sound of curtains closing. Someone with a mask came close and asked, “Do you know who you are sir?”

“Ath…run Za…la!” I said.

I could not hear properly what the masked man was saying. I was able to make out something about where I am, and what happen. I shook my head to show that I don’t know what to answer. The next thing I remember was that everything around turning and sound could no longer reach me.

I guess my time was up. I’m going to die without telling the one I love how I actually felt for her.

_I’m sorry Cagalli. I love you!_

**== Continue in Chapter 2 ==**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here is the next chapter 2, hope you will like it. I have change the ending from the original version. Hope you all will like this story so far. Please hit the kudos button if you enjoy reading this fanfic.
> 
> Disclaimers: I do not own Gundam Seed or Seed Destiny

**Kira’s POV**

The day of Athrun’s return was reported to have a night shower in the evening but yet the evening was warm when I came back from Morgenroete Military base. I received a warm welcome home from Lacus and kids, from the Malchio Orphanage.

Lacus had chosen to stay home today to help out Ms. Murrue and my mother with the children from Mr. Malchio’s orphanage.

Since the last war, Mr. Mwu, Ms. Murrue and Mr. Waltfeld have offered the kids, Mr. Malchio and my mother to stay with them at their mansion. While both Lacus and I get to stay with them whenever we visit the Orb Union.

_“The more the merrier you see”, Mwu said with a happy smile on his face as he gave one of the kids a shoulder ride._

_“The kids and you mother will be in good hand if we were needed elsewhere Kira”, Lacus added. Lacus knows that she, with her title as the “International Deputy of the PLANTs, could not stay with the kids long. She and I uphold the duty to bring both races to peace through the armistice._

_“Plus, the kids seems to be quite attached to Murrue as well kid”, Waltfeld said._

_I, who was hesitant to leave them here was shot down entirely by three sharp arrows and chose to stay in the end. It also gave me a chance to help Cagalli out anyway I can when she had given me a Vice Admiral’s post next to Mr. Kisaka._

_Plus, if Cagalli knows that I did not stop by once a while I’m in Orb, she would hunt me down,_ I thought.

That evening, after getting through with the military documents, I decided to have a little nap under the warm sun at the balcony that is facing the sea. The sea breeze was really cooling that day and soon I fell asleep. I did not know how long I have slept but I was suddenly woken up by a loud noise, similar to an explosion that was not too far away from us.

I tried to look for the source but all I found that evening were a flock of birds flew out from a nearby forest. I concluded that it was just my imagination. But somehow, a dreadful feeling kept on bugging me, like something terrible had happened.

“Kira, could you do me a favor and call Lacus and the children to come in for dinner?” Murrue asked from the kitchen. “They should be down by the beach”.

“All right Ms. Murrue”, I replied. I pushed those feeling behind and went down to get them.

Later that night, the uneasy feeling comes back when I was going through my work schedule. The shower that was reported ends up happening later in the night and it turns out to be a heavy storm instead. I wasn’t able to concentrate so I decided to check on Cagalli to see how was she and Athrun were doing.

_He should have proposed by now, I hope?_ I thought as I dialed Cagalli’s private number. Her phone was ringing and after a while, someone picked up.

“Hello, this is Cagalli speaking _”,_ my sister said, from the other side of the line.

“Hey Cagalli, this is Kira! What are you doing right now?” I asked, expecting her to scold me for calling at an inappropriate time.

“Me? I’m going through some documents that are needed for tomorrow’s meeting,” she answered. I was surprised to hear that she was still in her study. _Isn’t she supposed to be with Athrun now_ , _having their romantic dinner? So why is she in her study instead?_

“Sometimes, you guys make me wonder.” Cagalli’s voice snapped me out from thought. “Are you and Athrun by any chance telepathically linked? He asked the same question awhile ago when he called.”

_Well, at least he called._ “What else did he say to you?”

“Nothing much. We just have some friend-to-friend conversation I guess”, she replied plainly. From her tone, I can tell that she was annoyed about something.

_Athrun should have taken her out and proposes to her but instead, they were only having a friendly conversation. What’s the idea of him returning to Orb then?_

“But there was something strange about him when he speaks. He seems to be breathing heavily, for some reason”, she said.

_Breathing heavily? Did his car break down or something?_ “Is he tired or something?” I asked while trying my best to hide my worried tone.

Somehow the dreaded feeling was getting worse. I feared that Athrun might be in some kind of trouble and Cagalli’s answers confirmed my thought. “He said that he was out camping with his friends and had just come back from a walk in the forest. He should have calm down, but he was still gasping till the end of our conversation. I guess he’s really tired.”

Horror stuck me in an instance. _How could Athrun be camping when he is already in Orb? And he was gasping for air since the beginning till then end of their conversation?! Something is definitely wrong with Athrun._

“Hello Kira? Are you still there?” Cagalli’s voice had brought me back.

“Yes! Yes I’m here!” I answered. I ruffled my hair a little and said, “Cagalli, I’ll chat with you another time alright? I still have… some paper works… I need to do”

“All right! But don’t overwork yourself, all right Kira”, she said feeling a bit sad.

“Thanks Cagalli and you too do the same”, I said with a smile.

“Both of you are really alike do you know that Kira. You and Athrun I mean”, she chuckled. _I see, Athrun said the same thing as I did._ “I will take care of myself, you take care as well”, she said and end the call.

Something is really, really wrong here. Something terrible has happened to Athrun. _He should be back in Orb and was planning to propose to her tonight. But somehow, he had call and told her that he is out camping and his breathing was heavy. Something isn’t right here,_ I thought.

I tried to summarize what Cagalli had told me and tried to match up with Athrun’s schedule. But no matter how hard I Tried, it would always lead to the worst conclusion. Finally, I decided to give Athrun a call to confirm that I was just thinking too much.The line began to ring but no one pick up. I decided to wait a little longer and soon, someone pick up the call.

“Athrun! Athrun are you there? Athrun?” I said in a worried tone. But no one answers. All I heard was the sound of the rain falling. “Athrun this is not funny. Please answer me if you are there, Athrun”

The line was cut off suddenly and my worst nightmare happened. I tried to call again but I wasn’t able to get though. _Something had happened to him, I knew it, something terrible, but what?_ Then it hit me, the explosion that I heard earlier this evening.

Without a second though, I took my mobile phone and quickly dashed out from my room. “I’m going out for a while Ms. Murrue”

I grabbed my coat and my car keys by the front door and left before waiting for an answer. I could see from m y rear mirror that Lacus and Ms. Murrue came out from the house with a confused and worried looked on their faces. It also took me a second to register that the rain had stopped.

I tried to track down Athrun’s car’s location with my GPS system but it was untraceable. Someone had destroyed the tracer inside the car, or worse- I push the thought a side and input Athrun’s mobile phone wave into the system. “Please let it be traceable”, I begged, and surely the GPS had track down Athrun’s location. He’s somewhere nearby.

I did not care how fast my car was going; I just wanted to reach Athrun on time. When I reached his location, I was shocked to see a blacken car by the roadside.

I quickly stopped my car and went for a close inspection. It is the car that I have rented for him but he was not within the wreckage. _He must have gotten out before the explosion. That mean, he’s injured. That explains why he was gasping for air._

“I had to find him before its too late”, I said to myself. I went around the area while calling for Athrun but there was no responds. Just then, I found trails of blood that leads into the forest. “Athrun!” I exclaimed, feared that I was too late.

I followed the trailed into the forest and soon enough, I found him leaning against a tree. “Athrun!!” I ran up to him hoping that he was still alive. His body was soaked with rainwater and his blood. His body is still warm but he was barely breathing.

“Athrun, Athrun!” I yelled hope that he would hear me. I began to shake him a little. “Athrun, get yourself together. Please open your eyes, Athrun”. I slapped on his face lightly hoping that this would trigger his nerve senses. I was scared that I too late, that he’s already dead.

“Ki…ra”, my head shot up when I heard Athrun’s voice. His eyelids fluttered a bit and opened his eyes.

“Athrun. Thank god. Thank the gods that you’re alive”, I said feeling a sense of relief. “Come one, I’ll take you to the hospital. Please stay awake, it will only take a minute”, I help him up and out of the forest.

I could feel that Athrun was drained from his injuries since he was leaning onto me all the way into my car. Once I was sure that he is secured had seated down, I shut the door and went to the driver’s seat. “What are… you doing here? Cam… camping?” he asked.

“I had a dreadful feeling when my second call did not connect. I know something bad has happened”, I said and step on the paddle, all the way down. I didn’t care whether I was speeding, I just want to get my friend to the hospital as soon as possible. “What happened? Why did your car exploded? The Athrun I know off would not have that bad of a driving skills”, I tried to joke just to keep him awake.

“I didn’t… commit suicidal… if that’s what… you mean. Someone had tampered… with the brakes… in my car and… laid a puddle of… oil to make sure that… I crashed into… the sea”, he replied while gasping for air. I could hear the pain in his voice. His wound is really taking a toll on him and he’s losing way too much blood.

“Someone is trying to kill you? But who?” I asked feeling slightly confused. Who is trying to kill the Athrun Zala? Well, there are a lot of people actually, but none of them know of his return to Orb.

“Kira, could we… talk later? I’m… really tired and… I really wanted… to rest”, he said tiredly.

“Athrun, stay with me. Stay awake. We are nearly at the hospital. Don’t close your eyes, please!” I said. I was really scared that when he closes his eyes, he would not open them again. I have to think of something, quick. Cagalli, that’s it Cagalli. “Cagalli! What about Cagalli? I thought you were going to propose to her? I’m going to kill you if you make her cry again, you heard me Athrun Zala”

It works, it works. Athrun had opened his eyes again and tears began to flow down. “I want… to see her! I… want to… speak with… her again! I want…” he chocked in between his sobs.

“You will be able to see her. Just stay with me all right. Don’t ever give up. Don’t fall asleep, Cagalli, my sister is waiting for you”, I said desperately. I know I was lying but I have to keep him awake.

Finally, we reach the hospital. I stopped my car on the Emergency lane and I got out getting some help. I managed to corner some paramedics and told them about Athrun’s situation. The paramedics quickly pulled a wheel stretcher and ran towards my car. They took Athrun out and onto the stretcher and rushed him into the ER. I tried to follow but a nurse stop me.

“You will have to wait outside sir”, the nurse said and pulled the curtain closed behind her.

Unknowingly, I retrieve my steps and ended up sitting down the waiting area in front of the ER. “Please be all right Athrun. Please!” I prayed.

After what seems to be like hours, the white curtains were pushed opened. The nurses and paramedics rushed Athrun’s bed out, with him unconscious on the bed with an oxygen mask over his face. Even thought if its just a glimpse, I saw how pale Athrun’s face was.

Just as the doctor was exiting the ER room, I quickly pulled the doctor to a stop for some questions. “What happen, what’s going on?” I asked frantically.

“Are you related to the patient somehow sir?” the doctor asked and I nodded. “The I would need you to immediately sign some surgical papers”.

_A surgery? Athrun!!_ The floor below my feet seems to be crumbling slowly.

“Sir, please calm down and listen”, I was snapped out from my thoughts again. The doctor leads me to the front of the operation room and continues his explanation. “The patient has multiple fractures to his ribcage, arms and legs. The patient was also bleeding heavily, so we suspected there is an internal bleeding somewhere. So-”

“Doctor!” a nurse came out from the operation room and cut us off. “We don’t have enough blood for the patient to undergo the surgery and blood transfusion”.

“Bad! This is bad, if we asked from another hospital, they might not make it on time”, the doctor said looking tensed.

_Blood, if its blood they need then._ “Doctor, please help me do a blood test”, I spoke determinedly. “My blood type might somehow be suitable for my friend. Please, no matter what, you have to save him doctor please”, I begged. I was going to kneel down when the doctor stop me.

“I understand sir, I understand and we will try our best to save him”, the doctor assured me. “Nurse!” the nurse knows her duty and guided me to take a sample of my blood.

Once my blood sample was drawn, they told me to wait inside room for the result. I was pacing around for what seems like forever until the nurse returned with the result. She told me to follow her for the blood extraction.

Once my blood was drawn, I ran back towards the operation room where I was told to wait outside while the operation was going on. I saw that the light above the Operation Room were on.

I let out a heavy breath sat down by the bench. My elbows were on my knee, both hand clasped together and I was resting my lips on my clasped hand and waited patiently. “Please Athrun! You are not supposed to die yet. Don’t break our promise Athrun, don’t go”, I prayed.

“Kira!” a familiar voice snapped me out of my thought.

When I looked at where the voice has come from a female with blond short hair and worried amber eyes came running towards me. Lacus, Mwu and Murrue were closely following behind her.

“Cagalli?” I asked confusedly. “Why? How-”

“Lacus was worried when you up and left the house in the middle of the night Kira”, Murrue said, worriedly. “We tried calling your mobile phone but you did not pick up no matter how long it rang. So we called Cagalli to see if you have contacted her”.

“And surely, you did”, Mwu continued. I turned to look from Mwu to Cagalli. “Everything just seems strange when she told us you were talking about Athrun and how Athrun was calling her before you did. Plus we told Cagalli about the explosion we heard by the coastal highway, she told us to quickly tracked you down”.

“But then, how did you find me here?” I asked, confused, distorted and scared at the same time.

“The GPS that was attached to your car Kira”, Mwu said matter-of-factly.

_The GPS on my car,_ I thought.

Then everything just seems to melt as I let out another heavy breath and leaned again the wall behind me. Everything seems to be a blur and I could only registered bits and pieces of their conversation, like blood on my clothes and why hospital and operation room. I was completely zoned out, not able to register fully what everyone was talking about.

_How am I going to tell them about Athrun’s accident? How am I going to tell Cagalli about this? I thought as began to form at the edge of my eyes._

As I was thinking of hundreds and thousand of way to break the news to her, Cagalli, who had kneel in front of me, squeezed my hand slightly, snapped me out from my thought. I turned to look at her worried yet determined amber eyes. _HOW?!_

“Kira, please tell me. What happened?” Cagalli said softly.

I closed my eyes tightly, took a deep breath before I opened them and look into my sister’s amber eyes. “Cag-Cagalli I-I re-really do-don't know how bu-but At-ath-Athrun is…” I could not bring myself to finish my disorientated sentence.

But with little said, Cagalli seems to understand what I was saying and her squeeze tighten up. “Athrun? Wh-what happened to hi-him?” she asked.

I could not sad a word and just look at the surgery room instead. Then everyone just gasped, understood what I was trying to say. Cagalli in turn, let go of my hand and stood up shakily.

“Athrun, is… is in there?” she asked carefully and I nodded. “B-but how is it possible? H-he sh-should still be i-in the PLANTs, camping with his friends? I-I just spoke to him later in this evening”.

I shook my head solemnly. “No Cagalli, Athrun came back. He had planned to surprise you but-”. _Will I be able to continue?_ I thought to myself.

I was scared that I might break my sister’s heard to a million pieces. Seeming to sense my distress, Lacus just quietly sat beside me and held onto my hand. I looked at her sincere and worried blue eyes and I know that I have to continue. Whether I broke her heart of not, Cagalli has the right to know.

I breathe out heavily again and continued, “Athrun, he met a car accident. He was injured and bleeding whi-while he was talking to you”. The tears that I was holding onto slowly flow down from my cheeks.

“No! Thi-thi cou-couldn’t. You are lying, Kira. He told me-”

“Cagalli please”, I said desperately. I took a shaky breath and continued once more, “The doctors… they are trying their best to save him now. All we could do… is to pray and wait”.

The room felt silent once again and the only sound that I could hear was quiet sobbing coming from Ms. Murrue. She was in Mr. Mwu’s embrace but I could still see her shaking shoulders.

Cagalli stood there for a while as she digested the information. She began to back up towards the wall for support and began to sob as well. “Athrun! Athrun!” were all Cagalli could say in between her sobs.

Lacus’s hand was trembling the whole time as she was sitting beside me. There was no expression on her face as she was looking at the operation room. But I could see her eyes were stained with tears. I do not know how to comfort her in this situation just as I do not know how to comfort my sister.

Time just flew by in silence as we all wait and pray for Athrun’s operation to be a success. But it seems like forever for the light on the Operation Room to go off. I realized that Ms. Murrue was slowly dozing off and had suggested Mr. Mwu to bring both her home to rest first. I have wanted Lacus to accompany them home but she stood her ground and said she wanted to stay. I did not argue when she saw hos determined she looks.

_When the live of the person who was just like a brother to you was still unknown._ I thought.

“Should I bring the princess back as well?” Mwu asked suddenly.

I turned to look at Cagalli who was still sitting down with her head looking on the floor. I looked at Mr. Mwu and shook my head. “I think it would be the best for her to stay and know of his situation”. Mr. Mwu had wanted to protest. I gave him a sad smile and said, “I’ll bring her back to the Attha Manor later Mwu”. Mr. Mwu let out a heavy breath and nodded.

After Mr. Mwu and Mr. Murrue left the hospital, I walked towards my sister and hugged her tightly hug. _That’s about all I can do now Cagalli,_ I thought.

“Kira?” she whimpered and held onto me tightly, like her life depends on it. She buried her face on my shoulder and I could feel her tears were soaking into my shirt. “KIRA!!!” I stoke her blond hair gently, trying my best to conform her in anyway I can.

_Do you see now Athrun? Don’t you dare leave us now;_ I thought and looked at the operation room. _The land has yet to be fully plowed so you can’t leave us just yet my friend._

Lacus, who finally could not hold her tears back, cried as she knelt beside us.

Minutes later, we saw the light above the operation room door turned off and the surgeons came out from the room. The three of us went towards the surgeon to ask about Athrun’s condition.

“Mr. Zala is safe for the moment”, the surgeons said. Just as we were about to breath a sigh of relief, the surgeon continue on with a bad news, “But due to the multiple rib fractures that pierce the left side of his lungs and the large amount of blood lost, there is a chance that Mr. Zala might not wake up”.

Once again, the floor below our feet starts crumbling again. “Do-doctor, tha-that mean-”

“Mr. Zala might be comatose for the rest of his life?”

**== Continue in Chapter 3 ==  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hope you would like this new fic. Please hit the kudos button if you enjoy reading this fanfic.
> 
> Disclaimers: I do not own Gundam Seed or Seed Destiny.

_I wonder where am I and what will I become from now on,_ I thought as I look at the darkness in front of me. _I remember I was in a car crashed and Kira managed to sent me to the hospital._

He remembered being held by the paramedics off the car and on to the stretcher and into the ER. After the doctors and nurses has somewhat asked about his name, everything just blacked out. And when Athrun’s came to his senses, he does not know where he was other then being surrounded by darkness.

_I definitely don't feel any weight at all. Am I dead?_ He thought in depressed. _I wonder how Cagalli is taking the news? I hope she would not drown herself in her work just to forget about the pain. Please stay with her Kira._

Just as the blue hair Coordinator has comes to terms that his was nothing but a pass on soul, a bright light appeared in front of him and engulfed him whole _. What’s going on now?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_To be honest, it was a rather odd family gathering. Athrun, who was sitting at the end of the dining table, was staring at his father’s, Patrick’s face that was in a photograph. Lenore stood behind him, smiling at her son with her hands on his shoulders._

_“Come on Athrun! It is your birthday today, give mother a smile”, Lenore said, trying to comfort her son._

_Athrun shook her head._

_Indeed, it was his big day, his birthday in fact. But his father was too busy with his work as Senior Councilmen of the PLANTs to attend his son’s birthday. But a package did arrived a day before his celebration._

_Athrun look at his father’s gift and read at the card that was attach to the present._

“Happy birthday Athrun! I’m sorry I could not make it for your birthday. Here’s a little present for my big boy.

Patrick”

_“Aren’t you going to open you father’s gift my dear?” Lenore asked._

_Athrun nodded and said, “Later!” He was really depressed. Each year, he would celebrate his birthday with both of his parents and they would enjoy the night together. But this year, his father was not around._

_Lenore sighed and hugged her son tightly, hoping that this would be enough to comfort him. “Mother it hard to breathe”. She looked at Athrun surprised at his words._

_She smiled and let go. “Please cheer up my dear. I’m sure your father will return in a day or two to celebrate with you again”, she said. Without looking at his mother, Athrun just nodded solemnly._

_The next moment the doorbell of their manor rang. Lenore smiled and looks at his son. “Wait here while I answer the door okay?” Athrun nodded and Lenore left the room._

_Athrun knows that with his father’s tight schedule, he would not be able to return home for the next couple of weeks. Even though this birthday was really special to him because soon, he will be attending to Copernicus Preparatory School and he too would not have much time to meet up with his father. The young blue hair coordinator sighed in depress and a small tear formed at the edge of his eyes._

_Just as he was about to shed a tear, his mother has called him to the front door to greet a certain guest. Athrun, who was already depressed, sighed and left his seat. Even though he was confused, the young Zala left the dining room and went to where his mother currently is. When he was just a few feet away, he stop and was utterly shocked to see who it was._

_“Happy Birthday, little dinosaur”, Patrick said._

_Athrun was beyond happy when he saw his father standing before him. He quickly ran up towards his father and made a huge leap into the air. Patrick knelt down and caught his little boy in his arm and took him into the air. “Look at how much you have grown Athrun!”_

_“He had been doing some training by himself. Saying that he wanted to show how big and strong he has grown to his father when he comes home”, Lenore chuckled_

_“Mother!” Athrun was blushing red. The couple laughed. “I thought you couldn’t make it home today father?”_

_“How could I miss my son’s birthday? It his biggest day of the year”, Patrick said and pinch his son’s nose._

_Athrun smiled and look at his mother. “You’re right, Mother,” he mumbled, still looking a bit dazzled. “Father didn’t forget my birthday.”_

_“But of course”, she said and pinch his nose lightly. “Your father loves you; don’t you ever doubt that. He’s just too serious to express it sometimes.”_

_Patrick blushed as his wife and son laugh at his demeanor. The three of them enjoy a family hug as Patrick gave his wife a tender kiss on her lips. After getting down from his father’s embrace, Athrun pulled his father into the dining room where the family of three would celebrate his birthday._

_Within Athrun’s memory this was the only ones he remembers where his father and mother would smile so brightly to him. No one, not even Athrun himself, would have thought that his family would crumble into ruin._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He was awoken when he heard the click. Thought his eyes were close, he knows someone was beside him and watching him. He could hear the shifting of fabric and screeching of a chair beside him. That was how he knew that someone was watching him.

Athrun could feel the slightly movement of his muscle for the first time. Amidst the darkness, he tried to move but he could not. His body was not listening to the commands that his brain is sending them. No matter how hard he tried, his body would not do as he commands it. At least he could hear, so he is thankful for it.

“His eyes flicker.”

He stiffened—in sense only. He knew that voice, and he had desperately wished it to be the first voice he heard when he came to consciousness again.

He’s still alive— _I’m alive_ — he survived his fatal injury. And now this voice was beside him.

He remembered now. His memories were someway disarrayed, but he could recognize some of them. He was involved in a car accident. No, scratch that. Someone had tried to kill him by tempering his car’s braking system and casted a puddle of oil to ensure his crashed. If Kira hadn’t come, he would be in hell right now. And then he swayed between consciousness and eternal sleep.

He felt cold, numb and HIS voice was calling him.

_I didn’t die_? He thought. _I guess my time isn’t here yet._

“It happens a lot, actually”, another voice spoke. He did not recognize this voice, “It’s been two weeks after the surgery, and sometimes I’ve found a movement under his eyelids, his eyelashes fluttering or brows furrowing, or something like it. But that doesn’t mean he’s awake.”

_I guess that’s the doctor_ , Athrun thought.

The sound of the door opening and someone walks in. He does not know whom it is until the doctor spoke up.

“Your Excellency is here again”, the doctor said. “It is really rare that Your Excellency would come to visit Mr. Zala today”

“I have some free time before the meeting. So I decided to drop by”, she said.

Though her voice seems somewhat cheerful, he knows that she was hiding her fear.

“I’ll leave you two with Mr. Zala then”. The doctor excused himself and closed the door behind him.

Someone sighed. “The doctor said it’s a plain miracle that he’s able to survive the crashed. With the amount of blood lost, that is.”

“Kira?”

“I’m just afraid that he’s not going to make it — I don’t — he’s too—”

Kira stops before he could finish. “Please stop what you’re trying to say Kira, I beg of you”.

Cagalli never, ever begged Kira, not even when her life depended on it. In her voice, there was a desperate need for strength, a need to cling onto something, anything — and nothing was better than a comfort from one's family. His best friend whispered some comforting words, but Athrun was not sure if those were meant for Cagalli or Kira himself. Athrun wondered could two broken people really comfort each other.

_How can one blind person lead another blind person?_ He thought.

He realized then that it was not comfort, it was sharing. Sadness could not be left behind and forgotten, but it could be shared. Sharing was the very least thing humans could do to deal with sadness.

_I’ve made her cry again!_ He thought. _I’m alive. Look at me! I’m still alive._

He knew his struggle was in vain. His body would not listen to his mind. It simply would not move, as if his mind and body were two autonomous, detached entities. Instead, his body demanded that he go back into the darkness.

_I don’t want to rest, damn it! I want to wake up!_

But his body insisted and he had no power to deny the demand from his body. So helplessly, Athrun gave in again to the darkness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Where am I? Why do I feel so light yet heavy at the same time?_ He thought he tried to open his eyes but his eyelids were too heavy. _Ha I finally pass on this time._ He tries to move his body but he could not. _This place is really conformable. I guess it’s not so bad to stay here._

“Woof! Woof!”

_What is that barking?_ Then he felt something warm and wet was licking his face. _Stop it!_ The wet thing stops for a while then continue to lick his face again. _I said stop it!_ It stops again, and then it began to nudge his face.

Athrun was getting impatient with its behavior. He opened his eyes and glared at the animal. “I said stop it Charcoal”, he ordered.

The black Labrador whines and lay down with her ears down as well. “That’s more like it. Come here Charcoal”.

The dog quickly pounces on her master and shower him with kisses. The blue hair coordinator was laughing when he felt her love and told her stops when he had enough. He looks at his Labrador with sad eyes. “I guess this really is heaven. Since and mother were both killed in Junius Seven incident”.

He looks around his white surroundings with a depressed look as he remembers about the dream, or memory, he just had. “I guess dad was never that violent when mother was still around”.

Charcoal barks happily as she rest her head on her master’s lap. Athrun smiled seeing how relaxes she was. He began to stroke her smooth fur. “You and mother would have live if I have managed to persuaded you to move back to December City”.

Then, the black Labrador stood up as her ears twitch and move constantly. “What is it girl?” Charcoal then howls and ran forward. “Charcoal?”

Athrun quickly got up and ran after his black Labrador but he stopped midway when he saw whom Charcoal has brought him to. Charcoal stop right in front of a woman and she panted happily when the navy blue hair woman patted her head.

Athrun was shocked to see who it was that was with his pet dog. Tears began to form when the Navy blue hair woman with emerald green eyes looks at him with a smile. “Mother?” he asked shakily. Then he realized that there was a man with grey hair and brown eyes was standing next to her. This man he used to call father has a warm smile on him, like the one he had saw when he was still a child. “Father?”

Patrick gave him a warm sad smile and nodded.

The young Zala could not hold his tears anymore and allow them to fall when he finally realized that both of his parents were standing right there, in front of his very eyes. Athrun was about to run up to them when his mother raised her hand and stopped him. “Why mother? Why can’t I come over there? I want to be with you and father. I want us-”

Her mother shook her head as her answer. “But I… My life has comes to an end. That’s why I have been summoned here, aren’t I?” he asked.

Lenore smiled again, but this time she turned to look at her husband. Patrick nodded and gave his wife a nudge forward. Lenore gave him a surprised look then she walked towards her son.

Athrun thought, no. He knows that his mother had passed on when she dies at Junius Seven. But yet, she is standing here, right in front of him and gave him a hug that he remembers and missed so much. The young Zala hugged his mother back and buried his head on her shoulder and cried. “Mother?” Lenore stoked his navy blue hair to comfort him. “Please let me be with you and father again. I don’t want to be alone. I-I-”.

Lenore broke their embrace and gave her son an angry look as she shook her head. “Why? I’m willing to give up everything”, he asked.

His mother smiled once again and holds onto his hand. _Because it’s not your time yet,_ Athrun heard his mother’s voice in his head. Then he felt something was left onto his hand.

When Lenore let go of her grasped, Athrun opened his hand; he saw a red ruby ring, and the same one he wanted to give to her before his accident. _You are not ready to cross this line._

Athrun knew, right there and then, what his mother was trying to say. But to him, who had lost so much in the war, did not and would not care what he was about to lose again. The young navy blue hair coordinator just wanted to be with his parents at this point. He was going to say those words back but his mother had placed her finger on his lips and stopped him.

_Let her know how you truly felt before you regret it even more. Make us proud my dear._

“But I-”. When Athrun looked up, his mother was already gone, so was his father. “Mother? Mother, father!”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was late in the night when a nurse was checking and updating her medical board of a certain navy blue hair man in the ICU. Athrun Zala, who had been admitted into the hospital three weeks ago, has shown no sign of awakening. Even though his friends were informed that he might be comatose for the rest of his life, they still believe he would one-day wakes up.

The nurse was checking on the drip’s when she heard groaning coming from the patient.

“Mother, father”, Athrun rasped throatily.

She turned her head towards her patient. “Mr. Zala, Mr. Zala. Can you hear me?” she asked softly.

Though he was really tired, Athrun managed to slowly opened up his eyes and saw the nurse the nurse in front of him. He nodded and closed his eyes and took a breath, so deep that it hurt his chest. “I’m alive?” he croaked.

“You are alive and well now Mr. Zala”, she said. “I’ll inform the doctor that you have just awaken”. She quickly ran out of the room

_I guess mother really did throw me away,_ he thought.

Athrun turned to look to his side and his eyes were wide opened when he saw a ruby ring was sitting inside the little blue container that was sitting on his bedside table.

“The ring”, he rasped as a single tear fell from the side of his eyes. “Thank you mother”.

**== Continue in Chapter 4 ==**


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a whole new rewrite version. Its slightly different from the one I posted in Fanfiction.net. I hope you guys will like this new version. 
> 
> Disclaimers: I do not own Gundam Seed or Seed Destiny.
> 
> Main pairing: Athrun x Cagalli

Cagalli Yula Attha, who is now a full fledge Head representative of Orb, knows that she has been overworking herself. With the new area of Orb that’s coming up and the detail of the Neo-Heliopolis project that are still on hold for discussion, the blond woman could hardly spare a wink of sleep into her schedule. She knows that her body will give up on her very soon.

And it seems like her twin brother could sense her thought, came barging into her office and drover her out of the square room. Even though with her screaming her lungs out, Kira still forcefully dumped her into the back on his car.

“What is the meaning of this Kira?” Cagalli complained when her brunette twin climb onto the driver’s seat. Without listening to her complain once, Kira release the handbrakes and drove out of the manor. “Turn back this instance Kita. There’s still mountain’s of work that I need to work on. Are you even listening to me Kira?”

“I have already asked Colonel Kisaka to open up your schedule for today Cagalli”, Kira replied. Cagalli was confused at first then she loses it. She was about to retort but Kira made a sharp turn that threw her off balance in her seat. “You better buckled up Cagalli. The ride out of the city will be a bit rough if you don't be careful”.

Cagalli let out a snort. “Says the ace pilot of Freedom”. The young blond sat down and strapped her seat belt. Kira chuckled as he continues the drive. After the few minutes of silence, Cagalli, who could not handle it anymore, breathes out heavily. “So, what’s the big idea of dragging me out from my office?”

Cagalli saw her twin’s innocent and confused look through the rear mirror. “What makes you think I have any ulterior motive Cagalli”, he asked.

“You are not the impulsive type of people Kira”, Cagalli said with an annoyed look on her face. She really hates it when her twin gives her riddle like answer. “So you would not take any action without thinking through the consequences. That I’m sure of”.

The brunette young man gave her a surprised look. “It really surprised how we have been separated from so many years and yet you could understand me so indephtly”.

“Stop with your nonsense and speak the truth Kira”, Cagalli said annoyingly.

“You haven’t been sleeping and eating proper after his accident haven’t you Cagalli”, Kira said. Cagalli looked surprised when she looked at her twin, who looked at her seriously.

It has been three weeks since Athrun’s hospitalization from his accident and Cagalli has been drowning herself to her work, while trying her best to not think about his situation. After his surgery, Athrun’s life was saved but the doctor said that he might be comatose for life. And just by hearing this, it nearly broke Cagalli’s heart into million pieces. Since then, she has been either locking herself in her office or filling up her schedule with meetings after meetings. Though she claimed that she did took some time off from her schedule, but she mostly goes to the hospital, hoping to see her navy blue hair coordinator awake and getting up her upon visiting him. But each visit was the same, with him laying still on the bed with his eyes close and breathing evenly in his sleep.

Cagalli quickly broke her twin’s eye contact and looked away. Kira sighed and said, “Manna has been really worried that you might destroy yourself soon. So she came to seek help from us”.

“And that gave you the excuse to kidnapped the Head Representative of this country from her office?” the young blond asked, still not looking at her twin.

“No Cagalli”, Kira answered, Cagalli snapped her head and looked at him with a confused look. “It gave me the right to bring _my sister_ out from her office and forced her to relax for the day. So with that said, we will be going on a little vacation for today”, he said happily.

“Y-you got to be joking Kira?” Cagalli asked. A vein appeared at the side of her head. From her surprised look, it quickly turned to an irritated one when Kira shook his head. “Bring me back this instance KIRA YAMATO!!!!”

Though her brother may have used the term of ‘vacation’, he merely drove her to the seaside mansion that the orphans from the Malchio Orphanage, Mwu and Murrue were staying. They seems to be having a little harvest celebration from their harvest at their little garden located by the side of the mansion.  

When they arrived at the seaside manor, Cagalli was refusing to get down from the car. But the kids managed to bring, more like pleaded with teary eyes, her out and into the manor. The moment she stepped inside, she was caught by both Lacus and Murrue and forcefully brought her into Murrue’s room to change out from her uniform. The young blond Natural was scared and confused at first, thinking what sort of outfit these two women might make her wear, until she saw her old red tank top and baggy pants was laid before her eyes.

“It will be easier to move and play around with the kid in these then your uniform isn’t it?” Murrue said earnestly.

Cagalli breath out in defeat and nodded and changed out from her uniform. She spent the evening at the manor being just plain old Cagalli, Kira’s twin sister, and not some Head Representative from a country. The smile and laughter that she thought she had lost since his accident was being reclaimed event though it’s only for the evening.

Once Lacus and Murrue had managed to put the kids to bed, Mwu, being the host of the house, brought our some beer and wine for the adults to enjoy. Even though it was a simple and casual gathering, Cagalli was glad that her brother had dragged her out from her office for a little R&R.

When Cagalli saw her chance, she quickly and quietly sneak out from where everyone was and onto the balcony overlooking the ocean. She placed her glass on top of the railing and let out a heavy breath. _I guess I really need this once in a while,_ she thought.

The blond Natural jolted when she heard the door of the balcony creaked opened. From the footstep, she could roughly guessed who it was that was approaching her. “So this is where you sneak out to?”

“Just thinking about getting some air Kira”, she said, turning to look at her brunette twin. The two of them were in silence for a few moments, while enjoying the night breeze, until Cagalli spoke out. “And what are you doing out here then? Should you not stop Mwu from getting drunk?”

Kira gave her a confused look and smiled when he looked back into the dining and living room. “I think that baton has already passed onto the person that’s by his side now”, he said.

Cagalli turned around and smiled at what she saw. Murrue, who was sitting next to Mwu, was steadily adding what seems like water into his drink. This makes it seems like he had not been drinking much and would also stir off people like Murdoch from refilling his glass. The older brunette Natural woman does make the perfect pair for the older blond Natural man. If only her perfect pair could be beside her now, that would be the best in her world.

“So how are you feeling now?” Kira’s voice broke her chain of thoughts. She turned to look at him with a sad smile on her face and shrugged her shoulder. The brunette twin breathes out deeply and shook his head. “Well, at least you don’t look so down when I took you out from your office. Athrun would definitely not want to see you destroying yourself over his condition”.

The smile on Cagalli’s face disappeared as she turned to look at the black ocean before her. “Kira”, she stared with a weak and shaky voice, “Do you think he will ever wake up?”

“Have faith in him Cagalli”. She turned and looks at Kira, surprised at what he just said. “Athrun had came back to you twice. Well he did nearly crossed the river once but he still managed to come back to your side in the end, didn’t he?”

She turned down and held her hand tightly, with a pained look on her face. “But… but what of this time he really can’t-”

Kira’s sighed cut her off. “Shall we go and visit Athrun tomorrow morning?” She turned to look at her twin with a blank look as he was typing something on his mobile phone. “I don’t think you will be able to concentrate on your work tomorrow morning with you mulling over it now. All right done!” He held onto his mobile phone and continues, “Even though he is still sleeping, let’s have a nice long talk, all of four of us, alright?”

“But my morning schedule-”

Cagalli was once again cut off when Kira’s phone rang. He looked at his message and smiled. “All taken cared off”, he said. She gave him a puzzled look. “I’ve requested Colonel Kisaka to free up your morning schedule for a personal agenda and he agreed to it”. Cagalli was surprised then her mouth slowly rose up to a big smile. “Shall we make the trip tomorrow morning then?”

Cagalli nodded happily and gave her twin a tight hug. “Thank you! Thank you Kira”.

The last she visited him in his ward was three days ago. There were not many changes to his condition other then the small flickers on his eyelids. She was happy to see them until the doctor had assured her that there were just muscle movement and it does not signify that he is waking up. Even after hearing it, Cagalli still chose to stay to speak to him. Even though he is in a deep sleep, she knows Athrun could hear her and feel her warmth and touch.

Both Cagalli and Lacus stepped out from the car Kira was driving while looking at the Orb’s Royal Hospital. The window from the passenger’s door winded down. “You girls go on ahead. I’ll meet you up after I have parked the car”, he said, still seated on the driver’s seat.

She looked at her twin with an amused smile on her face. “Don’t take too long alright”, she said, fully knowing that her twin was bad at finding a good parking spot.

“I’ll try,” Kira chuckled. He drove off from the front porch of the hospital.

After seeing Kira’s car disappeared from the corner, both girls climbed up the stairs and enter the hospital. The elevator door opened at the eleventh floor where the whole floor is dedicated to the Intensive Care Units patients. Both Cagalli and Lacus stepped out from the elevator with a smile on their face as the pink hair Coordinator shared what had happened last after Cagalli had left the manor. At the end, Mwu did ended up lightly drunk and Murrue and Murdoch have to haul him back into his room before the black hair mechanic leave for the night.

The young blond Natural could sort of hear what the nurses talking as they were approaching the reception desk of the ICU. Cagalli and Lacus nodded their head, acknowledging their present and that’s when she caught what they were talking about.

“Such a pity that he had to die.” Cagalli froze just after she passed by the reception desk and heard what the nurse said. “He was rather young as well”.

“You mean the patient that was admitted roughly three weeks ago?” another nurse said.

This time Cagalli turned to look at the two nurses at the reception. _Ar-are they tal-talking about Athrun?_ She thought.

The other nurse nodded her head. “Yes, that’s him. The others were gossiping that he was a hero in the wars with the Earth Alliance or something along the line. I don’t see why he must die in such young age”.

“It’s such a pity. He had just began with his life in this peaceful world”, the nurse said as she shook her head.

“Cagalli?” The blond turned and looked at Lacus with a graved look on her face. “What seems to be the problem Cagalli? Are you feeling alright?” Lacus asked. Before she could ask further, the blond female had dashed forwards. “Cagalli!!”

 _No, it couldn’t be. He couldn’t have die,_ Cagalli thought. She was running as fast as she could, hoping and praying to Haumea that he would still be there when she arrived. _He wouldn’t just leave me!!_

The blond female make a sharp turn to her left and rushed into a certain ward. “Athrun!” she called loudly. But what she saw next horrified her as tears began to flows from her eyes.

The room that was laced with complicated machine and the life support machine three days ago were nowhere to be found in the ward. The bed, which should have been occupied by a certain navy blue hair coordinator, is now empty and the sheets has been replaced with new sheets as well.

 _Athrun?! Not here?_ These were the only words that kept on appearing in her thought. Cagalli fell to her knees when she reached his bed, his cold bed. “Athrun! Athrun!!!!” she cried desperately. “Why, why did you have to go? Athrun!!”

“Cagalli!” Someone suddenly pulled her up from her despair and sad amber eyes met with wide purple eyes.

The next moment, she clings onto him tightly and cried, “Kira, he’s gone. He’s not here, he’s really gone”.

“This is not what it looks like Cagalli”, he said, trying his best to comfort his sister. “Really Cagalli. He’s here. He’s still here with us”, he said with a delighted and surprised tone.

Cagalli quickly pushed her twin back from his embrace when she heard his delighted tone. Then she saw the happy look on his face that confused her. “Why Kira? Why?” _How can you be this happy when you best friend, when Athrun is gone?_ She thought angrily.

“No Cagalli. That’s not what I meant. He, Athrun has woken up.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Looking at your state of health now”, the doctor started as he look through his patient’s medical record, “With the medication courses and rehabilitation, you should be as fit as you once were. But at this early stage, I would recommend Mr. Zala to take it easy for the time being until your fractures are completely heal before you begin your rehabilitation”.

The Navy blue hair coordinator nodded. “Thank you doctor”, he said.

He was sitting on his bed with his back leaning on the top half of his bed. His forehead and chest area were bandaged up and he has a cast on his right leg. He was also on an intravenous drip course that was currently inserted on his dominant hand. Other than that, he is alive and well enough to wonder around the hospital by using the wheelchair.

“Thank you for saving my life doctor”, Athrun said.

The doctor smiled. “It is our duty to save life Mr. Zala. Besides the one you must thank you was-”

The doctor was cut off mid way when someone charged into his room. Athrun was shocked whe his emerald green eyes met with a pair of teary and worried amber eyes. “Cagalli!” he exclaimed.

The young blond Natural stomped her way towards him and slapped his face. A red mark appeared on his cheek. He did not the reason why she had slapped him but the tingling feeling on his cheek were not as painful as his clenching heart.

Before he could face her, he felt a pair of arms latched around his neck and embrace him while tears began to soak his upper shirt. “You idiot! Do you know how worried I was? I thought I wouldn’t see you again”

He was shocked by her action at first. But after he hand realized the reason to why she had slapped him, he hugged the trembling blond female and strokes her blond hair gently. “I’m sorry Cagalli. I’m so sorry!” he said.

The doctor and his nurse quietly exited the room when the two of them were in their own world. Kira and Lacus found the doctor coming out from Athrun’s room and the both of them were lead away by the doctor so he could explained their friend’s current body situation. It was also they could allow the both of them to be alone for now.

Athrun had wanted to break the embrace when he felt her shaking has stopped. But instead of letting go, Cagalli’s hold ended up getting tighter. He was trying his beat to stop himself from yelping from her hold but he could bear it anymore, as her hold got tighter and tighter. “Argh!”

“Are you alright? Did I hurt you anywhere?” Cagalli quickly broke the embrace and looked at him worriedly.

Athrun tried to cover his pained expression with a smile. “It’s alright Cagalli. Calm down! I’m alright, see!” he said. He tried to move around but he soon regrets it when he felt pain on his waist. “I guess I’m not well enough to do that” he chuckled.

“This is not something to laugh about you idiot. Do you know you could really d-di-” she stuttered as tears began to form at the edge of her eyes.

Athrun moved his free hand towards her eyes and used his thumb to wipe her tears. “I’m sorry to have worried you this much Cagalli”.

“You big idiot! Don’t apologize anymore”, she said and wiped the remaining of her tears. “Don’t you dare pull a stunt like that? Now where does it hurt?” she asked while examining his body. When she distanced herself slightly from him, she noticed tears were falling from the edge of his eyes. “Eh! Athrun?”

Athrun realized that he was crying when he felt droplets of water landed on the back of his hand. “Eh? Ah! Why did I?” he said confusedly, as he wiped his tears that kept on coming. “Just give me a minute to… I don’t know why-”

He was cut off when he felt a pair of hands pulled him forward. He was confused at first until he caught a whip of her comforting scent. “Its okay Athrun. Just let them all out for now. Release your tension and let them all out.”

“Cagalli!” he trailed off. Before he knows it, he had cling onto her waist and weep and cried. He didn’t know that he was holding onto his tears for this long and finally, by her side, he had allowed his tears to fall and finally allowed someone other then his mother to see when he’s at his weakest.

Athrun breathe a heavy breath and began to pull away from her embrace. “Are you feeling better?” Cagalli asked.

He nodded and smiled. Then his face heated up slightly when notice the damped spot on her uniform. “I’m sorry about your uniform though”, he said and blushed.

Cagalli looked at her uniform and shook her hand. “Its alright. I’ll just go back to the Manor and change before going out again. Anyway, are you sure you are feeling all right now?” she asked, while taking a seat next to his bed. “Do you wan to-”

“I saw them Cagalli”. Athrun cut her off before she could finish. He turned to look at her and saw the confused look on her face. He laughed slightly and continued, “My parents. I think I saw my parents in the heavens”. He turned to look out at the clear blue sky.

When he turned back to look at her again, he saw a multiple expressions were plaster on her face, from shocked to confused then to flustered. He calms her down before he began to explain his ‘out of his body’ experience. He told her about his father’s smile that he had once saw since he was a child and how calm the two of them were together. Athrun had also said what his parent had said about the two of them.

“About us?” Cagalli pointed at herself then to Athrun then back at herself again. But how?” Cagalli asked, feeling dumbfound. The blue navy blue hair coordinator looked up at the clear blue sky from his room’s window. “They are watching us, aren’t they?” she asked.

Athrun felt his heart rate was slowly rising when he turned to look at the blond Natural with a determined look. “Cagalli”, he started in a serious tone. Unknowingly, he was now clenching onto a ring box that was hidden under his bed sheets. “I know that being a representative of a country puts you in a lot of pressure and by asking you this will put you in a even more difficult spot as you are now.” He felt that his heart was about to jump out from his mouth and he was feeling nervous like hell. To him, this was even worst then fighting in his mobile suits. But he need to say it, he had to say it to her. “Cagalli would you allow me to share those burdens with you for the rest of your life, our lives?”

He finally saw the expression on her face, shocked and embarrassed. “Wh-what are you-”

He smiled and heard a gasped escaped her mouth gasped when he took the ring box out from under his bed sheets. Athrun took a deep breath and opened the box and revealed a very beautiful ruby ring inside it. “Wi-will you marry me Cagalli Yula Attha?”

Cagalli sprang up from her seat, toppling the chair over, and began ruffling her hair like a mad woman. “Are you serious Athrun? I mean… you’re a Coordinator and I’m a Natural… What would others think of us, what would the people of the PLANTs and the ORB think about us. Athrun, I don’t think-”

“Cagalli, I have given up my rights as a citizen in the PLANTs”, he said sincerely. “Now, I’m a country-less man, without a care what others might think about us. All I know is that I love you and I want to be by your side and share your burden with you for the rest of my life”.

Passionate and sincere emerald orbs met with amber orbs that are filled with emotions and tears. Cagalli cupped her mouth as tears began to fall and that surprised him once again. He does not know what was the meaning to her tears. He looked away and slowly lowered his hand that was holding on the ring box. “Are you really sure that it’s going to be me Athrun?”

The navy blue hair coordinator snapped his head up when he heard he question. He smiled happily and said, “If you allow me to, I-”.

Athrun was cut off when he felt Cagalli leap onto him, latching herself to his body and allowing her tears to soak his clothes once again. “Yes, Athrun yes,” she said as she hugs him tighter.

Athrun hugged her back and once again stroking her golden locks as he conform the trembling figure that is ion his arms. This is the most perfect moment in his life and it was all thank to his friend and his parents. This would not have happen if it weren’t for their help.

 _Thank you Kira, thank you everyone,_ he thought.

**== The End. There's still an Epilogue ==**


	5. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapters for this story and it's a total rewrite from FF.net. I hope you guys will look forward to Part 2 of this chronicles. Part 2 will focus on Dearka and Miriallia pair. To the readers who could not wait, you can check it out on FF.net. The completed version has already been posted there. The one I'm gonna post in AO3 will be a total rewrite with the same plot and setting. I hope you guys will look forward to it. 
> 
> Disclaimes: I do not own Gundam Seed or Seed Destiny.

“How was the rehabilitation course for today Mr. Zala?” the therapist asked while looking through his patient’s medical report. “Do you feel any pain or discomfort through and after the course?”

The navy blue hair coordinator, whom is now seated on his wheelchair, chuckled. “I have been through much worst in my early days doctor so this level of pain is still bearable”.

“I see, I see. Then maybe I should put you through a much more intense course them Mr. Zala”. Athrun flinched when he heard the freezing tone his therapist used. He turned his head slowly and laughed nervously when he saw the cold smile on his therapist’s face. “What is your opinion on it Mr. Zala?” he shook his near quickly as his reply. His therapist sighed, “I’m sorry Mr. Zala but as your therapist, I have the obligation to look after your healing progress and to make sure you do not overwork yourself with your rehabilitation. Do we have an agreement here Mr. Zala”.

Athrun smiled nervously and nodded. “I understand doctor.” _Never though my therapist would be this scary._

“So, was there any difficulties with today session?” his therapist asked again.

“I’m not able to draw much strength from my legs”, Athrun said, trying to remember what were the routines that went on his rehabilitation. “And when I tried to breath in too deeply, it feel like something was constraining my chest”.

His therapist nodded and jotted them down on his medical report. “Your body was traumatized from your rib fractures making you unable to breathe in deeply. Those are normal reaction Mr. Zala. Time will heel this problem”, he said and began to flip through the pages. “As for your legs, I think it might be because you have just removed your cast so you might feel a little numb at the beginning. We will have to see after our third session. There is also the need to change your bandages as well. I will arrange a nurse to attend to your bandaging in a while.”

“Thank you doctor”, Athrun said with an apologetic smile.

“It is all in a day’s job Mr. Zala”, his therapist replied with a genuine smile.

It has been two month since Athrun had woken up from near death accident. The doctors and surgeon has suspected, with his degree of injuries, Athrun might be comatose for life. But miracles happened and he was able to regain conscious after three weeks of being unconscious. He had finally started his rehabilitation course because his leg’s cast had just been removed recently and he is on a steady pace for a full recovery.

“Let’s just keep at this pace with your rehabilitation”, his therapist said as he pushes Athrun back to his room. “We will adjust your courses as you get better along the way”. The navy blue hair coordinator nodded.

When they reach their destination, Athrun pushed opened the door, allowing his therapist to wheeled him into his room. The moment he entered, surprise emerald orbs met with happy and eager amber ones. “Cagalli?” he exclaimed. “What are you doing here alone? Where are your guards?”

The smile on her face was quickly replaced with a frown when Cagalli crossed her arms. “What makes you think I could not protect myself Athrun Zala?” she asked. She nodded to the therapist, acknowledging his presence and the therapist nodded back. He then took his leave and left Athrun to her care. “Are you done with your rehabilitation?” she asked and helps him got onto his bed.

“Yes! Well, I mean…” Athrun stuttered. He was trying not to anger her but at the same time getting confused by his own words. “That’s not what I mean Cagalli. I love you and I don’t want to see you getting hurt. Who knows what might happen when you are alone like just now, without a guard. At least have Kira or Admiral Kisaka to accompany you”.

“I am able to protect myself just fine you know”, Cagalli shot him an angry look this time. Athrun knows that he had phrased it wrongly again. “I have seen and tasted fear before. And I have been thought to protect myself as well”.

“Like the time I pinned you down on the deserted island?” he asked carefully.

“And being mistaken for a boy until I shouted”, she grunted unhappily. His blond princess turned around, with her back facing his and her arms crossed on her chest.

“That was because we are in a war and you were dressed in a tactical vest”, he said, trying to safe himself. “So I just assumed you to be any male soldier being sent to the front”.

“I’m just a tomboyish girl acting rashly and being pinned by a red ZAFT ace pilot”, she concluded.

_How did the situation become like this?_ Athrun thought while rubbing the back on his neck. He breath out defeated and hugged his blond princess on her waist. He could feel her flinched upon his touch, which made him slightly happy. “And it’s because of this tomboyish and courageous girl that made me fall head over heel for her”.

“As if your honey coated words will work”, she countered.

“And will my little love bird being coaxed down from the tree?” he asked sweetly.

Cagalli turned around and sat by the side of the bed. “I wonder where you learned to be such a sweet talker Mr. Zala?” she asked, pinching the bridge on his nose.

“You are the only one that I’m willing to speak to like this Cagalli”, he assured her and rest his forehead on hers.

His deep emerald green eyes met with alluring amber eyes and felt that this was the moment. Their eyes were slowly closing as they inched forward for the kiss. Then a knock on the door jolted the both of them out from their own world and they quickly pulled away from one and another.

The nurse on the other side opened the door and enters his room with a trolley full of medical supplies. “I’m here to change your bandages Mr. Zala”, the nurse said. The nurse was startled when she saw Cagalli in the room. “I’m sorry Your Excellency. I wasn’t informed that you were here. I’ll come back later then”.

“No, no! Its alright really”, Cagalli said, stopping the nurse from retrieving from the room.

Athrun was chuckling slightly when she saw Cagalli’s frantic look. Of course, he was quickly silenced when Cagalli shot him a glare over her shoulder.

She left out a slight cough and continues, “Why don't you go about with what you need to do”. She walked towards the opened couched and sat down. “I’ll just wait here”.

“Then please excuse me Your Excellency”, the nurse bowed. She pushed the trolley towards his bed and pulled the curtain around the bed. “Would you mind taking off your shirt Mr. Zala?” The navy blue hair coordinator nodded and took his shirt off slowly.

Even though his stitches were recently removed, he could still feel the tingling sensation from the scars. He was told to lift both his hand up while the nurse removed the old bandages and skin tapes that were covering his chest and abdomen. She applied some medication on them followed by new set of bandages. Once his chest was done, she went and does the same thing with his leg. The process was over when he was told he could put his shirt back on and she pulled open the curtains.

“Thank you for the wait Your Excellency”, the nurse said and bowed. After gathering everything, the nurse pushed the trolley out of the room. “Have a good day Your Excellency, Mr. Zala”, she said and closed the door behind her.

Cagalli, who is now holding onto some random magazine, looked at Athrun with a concern look. She placed the magazine back down onto the coffee table and walked towards his bed. “Do you think she suspect anything?” she asked, taking her seat by the side of his bed.

“Its not like it matters right?” he asked with a mischievous smile.

“This is no funny matter Athrun”. His blond princess gave him an unhappy look. “If the Senates were to heard about engagement, they will surely disapprove it for sure”.

“We will figure something out when the time comes Cagalli”, Athrun reassured her while gently caressed her face.

Cagalli let out a snort. “Easier said then done Athrun Zala”

He could sense the worried in her words. He smiled, pulled her close and hugged her tightly. “If the Senates really ended up refusing to accept it, I’ll just have to kidnapped my princess and escaped from the country”, he joked.

Though it may sound as a joke, he was half serious when he said it. Cagalli hit his shoulder lightly and answered, “You really know how to joke now don’t you”. She smiled and hugged him back.

Athrun enjoyed her warmth before breaking their embrace. “Besides”, he easily undone the top button of her uniform and took out the ruby ring that she has made it into a pendant and continue, “I swore upon this ring that I would be there for you through life and death”.

His blond princess smiled and rests her head on his shoulder. “I know Athrun”, she took his hand and continue, “And that’s why I’m worried”.

“We will think it through when the boat has docked alright?” he said and kisses her temples. Cagalli nodded.

They sat in silence for a few moments, enjoying each other’s presence as peaceful silence fell upon them. The peaceful time they had hoped for but never gained in their past was currently within their reach. That is until something, that both of them has least expected, brought them back into reality.

A knock on his door jolted the both of them out of their world once again. Athrun turned towards the direction of the knock and saw a familiar tanned skinned blond hair man was standing by the doorway to his room and smirking away. “Dearka?” he exclaimed.

“Can we just wrapped it here for today Athrun?” Dearka chuckled. Athrun looked to the blond man’s side and saw a man with silver hair was somewhat hiding by the side of the door. He notice Athrun’s look and pulled the silver hair man out from his hiding. “Are you done with your hiding yet Yzak?”

“Stop with your pulling Dearka”, Yzak complained as he broke off his friend’s hold. He quickly straightens his collar as he and Dearka enters the room. “Its good to see that you are alive Zala”.

“Wait! What are the both of you doing here? In Orb?” he asked. Both Dearka and Yzak took their seat on the empty couch across Athrun’s bed. He also noticed the slight pink shade on his silver hair friend’s face. He let out a heavy breath and asked, “Did you enter the wrong room by mistake again Yzak?”

“What the hell are you trying to say here Zala?” Yzak hissed lowly and shot him a furious look.

“Just pointing out that your face is kindda red”, Athrun answered with both his hand up in a surrender form.

Dearka, who could no longer hold his laughter, burst out laughing. “Sorry, I’m sorry for laughing guys”, the blond man apologized while wiping his tears.

“Just realized it already”, the silver hair man fumed.

Athrun turned to look at Cagalli who shook her head, indicating that she was as confused as he was. “Care to enlighten us a bit?” he asked.

The blond hair coordinator took a deep breath and calms down from his frantic laughing. He was finally able to explain what both him and Yzak had stumbled upon opening the door.

Yzak has been knocking on the door upon their arrival to Athrun’s medical ward, but no one was answering at all. The both of them were debating whether he was still out of his room or was just resting and could not hear the knock.

But Yzak stated that he could hear people talking so he concluded that Athrub was inside his room and decided to just open it instead. The silver hair coodinator, who opened the door, saw both Athrun and Cagalli were being intimately and his face quickly heated up and looked away. Dearka who found it strange, peek into the room and whistle gently.

By the time Dearka finished, both Kira and Lacus were already seated in the room with them. Kira was eyeing at Athrun coldly all these time as he listened to Dearka’s explanation.

“Acting intimately? Wha?!”, Athrun trailed off. He turned to look at Cagalli, who seems to be fiddling with her fingers and a slight pink tint could be seen on her face. He turned to look at his silver hair friend again and said, “We were just… well…”

“Being intimately. That’s it and end of story”, Yzak concluded.

“And I’m sure nothing else happened in here, right?” Kira asked, giving Athrun a cold and empty smile. “Athrun is still an injured person after all”.

The navy blue hair coordinator flinched when he heard best friend’s sudden change in his tone. _Who would have though that Kira would be this protective over his sister,_ he thought with a nervous laugh.

“We are all adults here Kira”, Cagalli said suddenly, frowning. “We might be siblings but what I do is none of your business. So don’t try to dominate my life”.

“I’m not trying to dominate you or anything Cagalli”, Kira explained. “I’m just worried about you”.

“I can take care of myself and my own business”, she grumbled angrily.

“Kira, Cagalli please! We are in a hospital”, Athrun said, reminding the both of them where they were. Cagalli let out a grunt and crossed her arm on her chest while Kira just let out a heavy, defeated sigh. He then turned his attention to his silver hair friend and asked, “So, what do I own the most esteemed councilman of the PLANTs for his visit today?”

Yzak let out a snort. “Its not like I would purposely arranged my time to come down here to visit you”.

“I was the one who called Yzak and Dearka to come to Orb Athrun”, Lacus spoke out before Athrun could retort back. He looked at her, surprised, as she continues, “Yzak and his team were currently following a certain case in the PLANTs that may have something to do with your case.”

“Eh! My case?” he exclaimed. Athrun was taken aback by what Lacus had just said. He had never though that Yzak would involve himself with any small cases, let alone his case.

“Is it really that shocking for me to get involved Zala?” Yzak’s voice pulled him out from his stunned state. Athrun looked surprised and had wanted to say something when Yzak stops him. “We just received the information from Yamato and provided some aid to help with the investigation. It’s the standard procedures to show two countries’ friendship”.

“And thanks to theirs and ZAFT’s help, we were able to apprehend the man that tampered with your rented car”, Kira said.

Now Kira has finally caught his attention. Who had planned his accident? Who had wanted him dead and made it looked like a simple accident? Athrun shifted on his bed and looked at his brunette friend with an attentive look.

“We managed to apprehend the criminal in the PLANTs and we were able to extract some valuable information from him”, the brunette coordinator stated. He turned to look at Lacus and back at Yzak to seek permission for him to continue and both of them nodded. “It seems that he was paid to do the mechanic works and was told that he would get paid generously after the job was done”.

“Did the man say who was the one who hired him?” Athrun asked.

Kira shook his head. “Someone silent him before we could extract anymore from him,” he replied with an apologetic look.

“So it was a dead end then?” Athrun asked, disappointed about the dead lead.

“But with this we were able to conclude something. This is not a ‘one-man’ job”, Yzak said, with a grave and a serious expression on his face. Silence fell upon them the moment Yzak finished. It was like everyone was trying to digest the very last piece of very important information, until Yzak let out a heavy breath. “Shiho is currently handling this case while I’m away. I was hoping to be able to return to the PLANTs as soon as possible if it isn’t for this idiot”, he shat a glare at Dearka, “who got us the wrong flight back”.

“Like I have said Yzak, there is no way we could have book tonight flight back even if we wanted to”, Dearka argues in an annoyed tone. ‘We were flying in a civilian flight in first place so it makes it harder to get a last minute arrangement done. Plus Shiho was the one that was handling the flight tickets.” The silver hair coordinator gave him an annoyed glare.

He had wanted to say something when Lacus cut him off. “Talking about Ms. Hahnenfuss, she was the one who informed me about Yzak’s overwhelming schedule”, she said. Yzak was taken aback by Lacus information. “She’s worried that her commander might overwork himself so she seek for my help”.

“Eh?” Yzak gave them all a confused expression. They were all waiting for his comment on this but he was totally speechless.

“It seems that you are well love by your major Yzak?” Athrun said, with a hint of amusement.

“Leave my case alone Zala”. Yzak hissed and everyone laughed. He had an irritated look on his face as he leaned back onto the couch and crossed his arm on his chest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“This should be the last of them”, Athrun said as he placed the last of his cardboard box in his new room. “Now that’s left is to unpack them recycle these boxes”.

“Are you sure you are fine staying in the west wing Athrun?” Cagalli asked.

Athrun, who was finally discharged from the hospital after his two months of hospitalization and rehabilitation, is moving into the Attha manor where Cagalli is currently staying. When Cagalli first informed her country’s Senates that she was engaged to Athrun, most of them took it as a joke. But when she told them that she was serious about it, a few nearly faint from this information and she was prepared for an all out dog fight when the Senates would refused to accept it. But to Cagalli’s surprised, the Senates have split views about this.

Half, like she had predicted, refused to accept this engagement with the reason of whom Athrun’s identity was and that he was not a good match to their country’s Head Representative. While the other half saw him as an asset to the country with his experiences in the first two wars plus he had help saved the country twice. Some had also see this as a liability if the PLANTs found out that they were keeping him, the son of Patrick Zala, here.

Upon hearing this remark, Cagalli slammed her hand on the table and rose up from her seat. “Athrun is himself, he is not his father. It doesn’t make his like his father just because he is Patrick Zala’s son”, she growled angrily.

Athrun, who was present at the meeting, stood up from his seat and place his arm on Cagalli’s shoulder to calm her down. Cagalli turned to look at him and nodded before she sat back down.

“I know that there will be people that is against our engagement”, Athrun started carefully. “But I seek the Senates to judge me for a person and what I have to offer to this country within a year. If the Senates deemed that I am unworthy then I will personally call this engagement off”.

Cagalli was dumbfounded when she heard Athrun’s proposal. She had wanted to counter him but he gave her a determined that stops her from saying anything else. She looked at him angrily but he returned her a warm smile instead.

After some discussion among themselves, the Senates had agree to his proposal and gives him a year’s time to prove his worth to this country. And to prove to be a worthy partner to their country’s Head Representative, Cagalli Yula Attha.

Athrun, who was jobless at that time, was able to enlist into the Orb’s military and appointed as an admiral thanks to Admiral Ledonir Kisaka’s help. He was also appointed as Cagalli’s personal bodyguard and was allowed to move into the Attha Manor rather than staying in the Morgenroete’s barrack.

“The west wings mainly house the employees that are working in this manor”. Cagalli had brought refreshment in with her as she entered his new room.

“I have already explained to you Cagalli, I’m fine in staying in the west wings”, Athrun said. “We are to live separately until the Senates approved of our engagement. Besides we are living under the one roof and able to sea each other everyday, isn’t it?”

“I should have just fired all the old geezers instead.” Cagalli pouted. “They do not have a say to who I chose to be my life partner. Look at how it turned out with Yuna”.

Athrun sighed and embraced his princess. “Come on Cagalli. The senates are right about one thing. With my background, it’s no wonder that they do not trust me. I am after all the son of Patrick Zala and once a betrayer to my own country”.

“But you still have your merits is protecting Orb in the past wars. So why doesn’t these old geezers understands?” she questioned.

“And I wonder who was the ones that was worried about the senate’s approval two months ago”, he laughed.

Cagalli broke their embrace and looked at him an embarrassed look. “I haven’t not give it much of a thought at that time”, she said, letting out a frustrated grunt. “I have never thought that you would really give up your PLANTs citizenship and give all your assets to Kira. And never in my life would I have thought that you would allow the Senates to judge you like this. I really can’t accept this”.

“Let lighten up shall we?” he said, trying to soothes her anger. Athrun really have to give in to his princess’s stubbornness. He hugs her from the back and kisses her lightly on the back of her head. “We still have to get ready for the party over at Kira’s tonight”.

“Don’t expect for the impossible but I will try to lighten up”, she huffed. Cagalli lets her arms drop to the side as she turned to look at the boxes around them. “Do you need any help with unpacking?”

The both of them look around his room, which was filled with brown boxes and luggage. “I’ll manage it myself”, he replied. “Why don’t you go and get ready for tonight. I’m sure Mana is waiting for you in your room now”.

Cagalli shivers at the thought. “I just hope she choose something easy to move around for tonight”.

Athrun laughed. “I’m looking forward to your outfit tonight”, he said.

The two exchanges a light kiss before she left the room. He was about to start when his mobile vibrates. “I wonder who it is?” he asked, picking his mobile that was on the table. He was surprised when he saw that it was Yzak that’s calling him. “Hello Yzak?” Athrun was confused when there was no answer from the other line. “Yzak?”

_“Athrun, do you think… you could… arrange a meeting for me with Miriallia Haw?”_ Yzak said in a trembling voice. _“There’s something… I need to… give her”._

“I think I might be able to”, he replied. Athrun could hear the urgency in his voice and was concerned what has caused him to be in this state. “Does this have anything to do with Dearka perhaps?”

Yzak breathe out slowly from the other side of the line. “ _Dearka would not be available for a while. That guy… he’s-_ ”

“What happened to Dearka, Yzak?” Athrun asked.

“ _The Mendel Colony blew up and Dearka is currently missing. There’s a change that he’s dead_ ”. 

**== The End ==**


End file.
